


调教游戏

by JHelium



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 纯情少女火主/老司机暗月姐姐+萌新工具人青守＋我应该在车底不应该在车里暗灵又名被嫌弃的暗灵的一生
Relationships: Blade of the Darkmoon/Host of Embers, Blue Sentinel/Host of Embers
Kudos: 7





	调教游戏

暗月之剑拿出荆棘软鞭，把被她揍成残血的暗灵结结实实地绑在树上。根根尖刺扎进他的皮肉，痛得他连声骂娘。女暗月骑士把他浑身上下里里外外的口袋都掏了一遍，没收了返回骨片、螺旋剑碎片和诀别黑水晶。“放心，你一时半会儿死不了。”她伸手去掰暗灵的下巴，后者死死咬住牙关，不肯就范。不识好歹的坏东西不值得怜惜，暗月之剑耸耸肩，从腰间的皮带上抽出匕首，翻转刀面，手腕一用力，钢刃捅进暗灵上下两排牙齿的缝隙之间，硬是靠蛮力撬开了他的嘴。刀尖划破了暗灵的嘴唇，血顺着他的嘴角流下，染红了犬齿。暗月之剑往暗灵被掰开的嘴里倒了半瓶元素，然后给了他的下巴一巴掌，让他把嘴合上，也不管他因咬到舌头痛呼出声。“好不容易碰到一个这么可爱的小姑娘，就这么解决了你然后走掉未免也太可惜了。哪，你就老老实实站在这儿当个工具人好了，特许你看现场，要心怀感激喔。”女骑士退后一步，欣赏暗灵扭曲的脸，满意地拍掉手上或许并不存在的尘土。“毕竟得不到的才是最好的嘛。妻不如妾妾不如偷，偷不如偷不着，是不是？好啦，把那副表情收起来，等我爽完就来收你的耳朵，送你回去跟你的女神妈咪告状，好不好呀？”

火之宿主和青之守护者站在一旁，呆呆地看她做完这一套行云流水的操作，说不出话。直到被暗月之剑揽进怀里，衣服上的皮带和纽扣被解了一半，火之宿主才猛然意识到自己的处境，无力地推了推比她强壮许多的女人。“真，真的要在这里做吗……？那个人还看着呢……而且，而且还是在这种地方……”

“有人看着，像你这样的小雏儿只会更兴奋。”暗月之剑亲了一口她泛红的脸颊，手上一刻不停地解起了她的束胸。“再说了，不野战，你难道更习惯在传火祭祀场里做？就不怕整个祭祀场都听见你挨操的声音？来，别害羞嘛，跟姐姐说说，是无名指还是小密探？还是那对整天黏在一起的亚斯特拉骑士？又或者，那个看上去萎得不行，干起来跟几百年没开过荤一样的逃兵？啊，当然，女士们也很好！卡露拉？伊莉娜？有没有好好地触碰过防火女小姐‘内在的黑暗’呀？”

“我才、才没有干过那种事！”火之宿主又羞又恼。暗灵和青之守护者在边上听得目瞪口呆。乖乖，这婊子到底祸害了多少人啊？暗灵喃喃道。是不是把埃尔德里奇的下半身一遮，她也能对着那东西湿啊？

“我是不知道我能不能对着葛温德林陛下湿啦，我只知道要是你那张贱嘴再说一句话，我就把你的宝贝舌头和老二一起割下来喂狗。”暗月之剑越过火之宿主的肩膀，冲暗灵露齿而笑，牙齿白森森的。“正好，我还没体验过割舌头的感觉呢。怎么样，要不要给姐妹爽爽？”

“算你狠，今天落到你这婊子手上算我倒霉。”暗灵往地上啐了一口，不再说话，只是阴沉地看着火之宿主青涩白嫩的身体被暗月之剑娴熟地剥了个干净。暗月骑士转过头，开始谆谆教导：“听好了，这些指头都一个样儿。想看点好玩的？去把那个李奥纳德绑到罗莎莉亚床前头，把她腿上那个蛆人踢下去，当着他的面和他心爱的女神快活。啧啧，他那个小样儿可真可爱啊，骂你禽兽骂得嗓子都哑了，下头可是硬得流水——嘴上说着不要，身体却很诚实。而且呀，等你骑上去之后，这家伙少说能连着射三回，不应期都省了，一次干个痛快，不枉我每周目都费心这么折腾一回。听姐姐的，千万别错过，嗯？”

火之宿主被教育得晕头转向，脑子已经转不动了，只会迟钝地点头。暗灵和青之守护者对视一眼，前者做了个口型：她可比我脏多了。青之守护者深以为然地点点头，暗月之剑却好似脑后长了眼睛：“喂，你，与其在那儿和那家伙眉目传情，不如过来干点有意义的事。赶紧的，别让小姑娘久等。”

青之守护者犹犹豫豫地挪着步子走了过来。前辈，这，这不好吧？暗月之剑揽着火之宿主的腰，戏谑地瞥了一眼他裆部极有存在感的凸起。不好？你的小兄弟可不是这么说的。青之守护者只得闭嘴，乖乖地从背后抱住了火之宿主。

被两个青灵夹在中间，双倍的体温和欲望烤得火之宿主的身体越来越热，外面是，里面也是。青之守护者在她背后跃跃欲试地顶着她，勃起的性器磨蹭着她的臀缝。她一低头，就能看见自己的胸乳被一双陌生男人的手又揉又捏，再往下，是暗月骑士的手指隐在她濡湿的腿间，灵活地进进出出。对几乎没有任何经历的火之宿主来说，这景象几近和身体上的感觉一样刺激。我，我在被两个不认识的人做这种奇怪的事……仅仅只是想到这句话，她就感到下面又涌出一股汹涌的液体，不由难堪地把脸埋进了女骑士的颈窝。暗月之剑轻笑着，拍拍她不住颤抖的脊背。她的抚触极轻，指尖羽毛般轻扫过兴奋得充血肿胀的淫芯，修剪圆润的指甲边缘轻搔肉壁，却比暗灵用力抠挖的手指更让她浑身酥软，双腿无力，险些顺着身后正啃咬她的肩颈的青之守护者的胸膛滑下去。本能地，她伸出手臂紧紧搂住暗月之剑的脖子，呜咽着用眼泪打湿了她的颈侧。

那个暗灵，之前还把她按在地上，割开她的裤子肆意玩弄她，嘲笑她被敌人侵犯也能流出这么多水，真是个长了张清纯脸的小婊子，现在却被绑在一边，看着她被暗月之剑和青之守护者两张嘴两双手玩得两腿发抖。火之宿主知道她身上发生的一切都被暗灵看在眼里，青之守护者在她肩头咬出的牙印，暗月之剑在她脖颈上吸吮出的吻痕，她淅淅沥沥往下流淫液的腿根，还有因极力掩饰令她羞愧的表情而咬得红肿的嘴唇。她羞得要命，耳根火红，可是小腹里，甚至更深的地方，烧得更厉害了。真的，姐姐说的是对的，我真的喜欢被他们……的时候有人看着……她迷迷糊糊地挺起腰，想要吞下更多暗月之剑的手指，索取更多快感。然而它却突然从她的小穴中抽了出去，指间和指缝拉出一长条透明黏液。银丝承受不住重量，在空中断掉，落下来黏在她的大腿上。

火之宿主瞪大了眼睛，可怜巴巴地眨着，主动抬起腿，用大腿内侧去蹭暗月之剑的髋骨。姐姐，再碰一碰我好不好？她哀求道。我好喜欢你那样摸我，真的好舒服……我还想要……

暗月给了她一个匆匆忙忙的吻，权当安抚。好啦，好啦，再等等，马上就让你更舒服。她安慰道，抬头看向青之守护者，声音立刻变了味道。“你，过去，躺着。”

青之守护者已经清楚地意识到，任何形式的抗议都对暗月之剑完全无效，只能不情不愿地放开火之宿主可爱的乳房，小声嘀咕着在地上躺了下来。暗月之剑按着她，让她分开双腿，跨坐在青之守护者身上。她把青之守护者早已硬挺的性器掏了出来，前端正好顶着火之宿主泥泞的穴口。

年轻的女灰烬被吓着了，一个劲儿挪动小屁股往后缩，很快就被暗月之剑又抓了回来。“不行，姐姐，这个真的不行！饶了我吧！”她苦着脸结结巴巴。“太大了，放不进去的，那里会坏掉的……”

“坏掉？怎么会！”暗月之剑放声大笑，“放心，等它放进去之后，你说不定还舍不得让他拔出来呢！”她摁着火之宿主的肩膀，逼着她低头，看着自己的小穴是怎样一点点地吞下青之守护者的性器。小姑娘被异物侵入的恐惧感逼得连声喊不要，使劲扭着臀部，用力收缩穴肉，想把它挤出去，弄得青之守护者嘶地倒吸一口凉气。迫于暗月之剑的淫威，他又什么都做不了，只能咬牙切齿地捶了一把地面。她的一切抵抗通通起了反作用，只是让性器进得更深。外围的肉瓣饥渴地含住柱身，越吞越多。先前的前戏提供了足够的润滑和扩张，火之宿主还在胡乱挣扎，下身已经把青之守护者的肉棒整根吞进去了。

“好孩子！看看，这不是都吃进去了么？”暗月之剑夸赞道，双手扶住她的腰，使劲往下一按，性器一下子顶到了最深处，正戳在火之宿主的敏感点上。她的喉咙中迸出一声尖泣，弹了起来，立即又被暗月之剑摁了回去，又重重地落在了肉棒上，再一次被彻底贯穿。火之宿主未经人事的身体被接连而至的刺激直接送上高潮，在暗月之剑的手掌下神志不清地乱扭。啊，这是，这是什么？火之宿主眼神涣散，无意识地大张着嘴，伸着舌头剧烈地喘息，发情小狗似的。涎液从嘴角渗出，顺着下巴流到了脖子上。好舒服，它在里面戳得好舒服，撑得好满……为什么……

看来你之前的男人质量都不怎么样啊。暗月之剑扳起她的下巴和她接吻，带剑茧的手掌包住她的臀肉，慢慢揉捏，顺势调整肉棒在她体内戳刺的角度。怎么样，喜欢吗？

火之宿主晕晕乎乎地笑着，疯狂点头。喜欢，好喜欢，还要！她撑在青之守护者的胸口上，抬起身体，让他的性器滑出一段，再跌坐下去，为冲上脊椎的快感欢呼一声。沉溺于肉欲的女灰烬无师自通地骑在青灵身上操起了自己，翘高的臀部起起落落，胸脯一下一下地随着动作上下摇晃，眼神迷离，口齿不清。顶到，顶到最里面了，那里好棒……呜啊，我又要——话没说完，她就又尖叫着高潮了。肉穴一圈圈在肉棒上绞紧，青之守护者也不算什么身经百战的老手，一晃神，就在火之宿主的身体里射了出来。她痴笑着，身体不住前后摇晃，似乎连自己身在何方都忘掉了。里面，骑士大人射进里面来了，好多喔，好暖和——

暗月之剑牵起她的一只手，放在她的小腹上。她按着她的手背，用力摁下去。摸到了吗？她在火之宿主耳边轻声细语。这是那家伙的肉棒，正顶着你的子宫呢。他射了不少给你吧？要是你怀上他的种可就好玩了，你得挺着肚子回祭祀场，让你所有的男人都知道你是个给不认识的人操大了肚子的小荡妇。男人嘛，都见不得这种事，可别让谁抓到了，搞不好会从后面狠狠干你，还要一边干一边摸着你的肚子，逼你讲是怎么怀上这小东西的——哎，看你这个表情，你其实也期待得很吧？像你这么天赋异禀的小姑娘，我也是第一次见呐。

火之宿主终于脱力，倒在了暗月之剑的臂弯里。青之守护者软下来的性器从她身体里滑出来，顶端与穴口还黏连着混杂精液的淫水长丝。青之守护者喘着粗气，正要坐起来，被暗月之剑一脚踏住了胸口。

“慢着，谁准你起来了？”女人居高临下地看着他，“前辈还在这儿，你就想走？”

青之守护者情不自禁地打了个冷颤。看着暗月之剑褪下衣衫，露出湿漉漉的下身，他确认了心中不详的预感。“前辈啊，放过我吧！”他嘴上这么抱怨着，性器在她沉下身来时却又十分老实地抬起了头。“今天我可是立了大功啦，待会儿您可得多给我几个耳朵，不然也太不够意思了。”

“这个么，看你表现。”暗月之剑慢条斯理地给他撸了两下，侧头吻了吻还没缓过神来的火之宿主的耳尖。他们进入了新一轮游戏，没有人注意到那个还被绑在树上、硬得发疯却不能动弹的暗灵瞪着他们，恨恨地骂了一句：妈的，这群变态！


End file.
